


The Thing About the Truth

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: The Reverend sees the true depth of his actions.





	The Thing About the Truth

His role as reverend had made him see the best and worst of Kendall Hart, only to leave him wanting more and more – something he could never have.  
  
When the truth finally came to light, a part of him was relieved. She’d be free to hate him with all her might.  
  
What he hadn’t expected was her thanks. She thanked him for giving her an answer, a true way of letting go of Zach and a way to move on with her life.  
  
His greatest regret was she would never think of him again, especially with Dr. Castillo so nearby.


End file.
